Yugioh Capsule Monster Yaoi
by Nalika2431
Summary: The Pharaoh is back and Yugi and his friends have been forced back into the shadow games. But it seems that Atem has something that maybe the key to win the shadow games


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW.

* * *

YUGIOH CAPSULEMONSTERS YAOI

A YUGI X ATEM STORY

CHAPTER ONE: ATEM'S SECRET

Fridays are always wild at Domino High School because the kids can't wait to get the weekend started, and the King of Games is no different. Yugi Moto is a normal High school student except for the fact that he's famous. Known as the King Of games to every duelist Yugi has had far from _normal_ duels.

You see Yugi once possesed an item known only as the Millenium Puzzle. In this puzzle there was an ancient spirit of a five thousand year old Pharaoh. Unforatetly because Yugi relased the Pharaoh he also relased the ancient shadow magic, known as the shadow games. For three years Yugi and his friends were the center of the shadow games. That is until the Pharaoh learned his true name.

See because the Pharaoh sealed his _soul_ in the puzzle and when the puzzle was shattered the pharaoh's memories were lost, until the day that Yugi recived the puzzle from his grandfather. Once Yugi put the puzzle together he met the Pharaoh. At first yugi didn't realize that Atem was there, but once the duel happened with Bakura he realized that there was two souls that inhabited his body.

As the two of them dueled together they grew closer together. During the duel with Skye, one of the new enemies they had to face, Atem noticed his feelings for Yugi. He almost lost Yugi and that's how it happened, although Atem won't tell Yugi. But what Atem don't know is that Yugi has the same feelings as he does.

'The next item in the Duel Monsters world: the Capsule luancher! All you do is load the capsule and then launch it.'

"Hey Yugi Check it out." said Joey, one of his friends since high school.

"So they've come out with the launchers. Although we already know how they work." said Yugi

"Yeah cause of that shadow game we were in." said Atem

"Wow."

"What's wrong Yugi?" asked Atem

"It's just you've only been here in you're own body for a month and you already know what to say and how to say it." said Yugi

"Oh."

Only one month had passed since Atem came back to the world of the living. It happened because of the fact that the shadow blades destroyed the barrier and only Atem knew about it. Although one of the girls that followed him when he was the Pharaoh follweed him through the portal and fell in love with Tea, and the same happened with Tea. They amitted it almost as soon as they realized it. But it wasn't the same with Yugi and Atem. Atem knew he liked Yugi but he didn't know if Yugi felt the same.

"Hey Yugi check that out."

"Huh? Hey it's Kaiba! wonder what he's doing here?"

"Oh hello Yugi." said Kaiba

"Hey Kaiba." said Yugi

"Well, Well so the King of Games hangs around losers after all."

"It's just the way we heard."

"It's Skye." said Atem

"What do you want?"

"The same as last time. Your puzzle." said Skye

"No!"

"Well this is certianly surprising. We figured that you would be long gone by now Pharaoh." said Skye

"I won't leave my friends!" yelled Atem 'Or Yugi for that matter.' thought Atem

'Atem .' "Anzu we have to get every one of these people out of here or they'll get hurt!" yelled Alina Tea's lover

"Right."

"Huh? 'Skye wasn't Attacking me or any of the others.' "He's after Yugi!" yelled Atem

"What?"

"Yugi get out of here now! I don't want to lose you!"

'Now i understand why he's been so protective of me since the last time Skye attacked.' "right." said Yugi

"Joey go with him. You too Seth." said Atem (Note Seth is Atem's twin brother)

"okay."

As Yugi, Joey, and Seth left the area with the rest of the _regualer_ people and Kaiba, Atem summoned his strongest monster and his most trusted servent, the Dark Magician. Both Tea and Alina changed into their monster forms, the Dark Magician Girl and Magician's Valkirya. Tristan summoned his Thunder Dragon and Duke summoned his Orgoth monster.

"So you're going to confront us then. So be it! Kyero!"

"yes come forth red dragon of the fire!"

'N...no not the red dragon. none of our monsters would be able to beat it.' thought Atem

"Pharaoh lets's do this." said Tristan

Meanwhile Yugi, Joey, and Seth ran into an old enemy of Yugi's: Kanri. Kyero's twin sister.

"Kanri what are you doing here?" asked Yugi cautionly, but he noticed that Kanri looked worried

"Yugi I need your help. Yours and the Pharaohs."

"You know about my brother?" asked Seth

"Yes My brother and I knew about it when we first met Yugi and the Pharaoh. After Yugi beat me I realized that Yugi wasn't the enemy we had thought he was."

"What do you mean Kanri?" asked Yugi

"We had read a prophacy in the tomb we were guarding. It stated that one day that shadows would return and that it would be the fate of the world to be plumed in the shadows. We thought that Yugi was the one to bring the shadows, but we were wrong."

"It was your brother, right?" asked Yugi

"Yes."

"But they're in a battle right now with Skye and another guy."

"That would be my Brother!" said Kanri.

"We have to go back." said Seth.

"No."

"Huh? Yugi? Why not?" asked Joey

"Just let me go."

"Huh? Why just you?" asked Seth

"Because this is my fault. I'm the one who put the Millennium Puzzle back together."

"Let him go." said Joey

As Atem was fighting he felt something strange as though he was missing something, and then he realized that the thing he was missng was his partener. He had never been apart from him in a battle since he had returned to the living realm and when he had sent him away he sent the biggest part of his power with him.

'Yugi I need your help. Wherever you are in the city please help me.'

"Atem!"

"Yugi!"

"You ready, Atem?" asked Atem

"Yeah. Yugi i'm sorry."

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

"Because I sent you away, but the reason I did was because you're precious to me."

"I know. I feel the same way, Atem" said Yugi

'N...No way. I don't believe it Yugi...'

"Come on lets so them what we can do as parteners."

"Yeah."

As Yugi and Atem paired up they realized that they couldn't do any thing without the other. Once Yugi call Gandora out and Atem, with Yugi's help summoned the one monster that would actually stand a chance against the Red Dragon. the had combined the dark Magician and Gandora togeteher to create The Dark Dragon God.

"No way. Jow is it possible that they could summon _that_ monster?" asked Kyero surprised.

"Kyero! You are being controled! You have to fight it!" yelled Yugi

"What do you mean Yugi?" asked Atem

"I just found out. That's the reason Kyero and Kanri attacked us two months ago. before you came back." said Yugi

"Oh that makes sense." said Atem

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyero

"Two months ago you attacked us because of a prophacy you and your sister Kanri read in a pyramind. You thought that I would bring the shadows forth, when it was actually it was to be you." said Yugi.

"What?!"

"No way. How did you figure it out Yugi?" asked Tea

"Kanri told me." said Yugi

"Shut the hell up you foolish boy!" yelled Skye as he sent the Red Dragon to attack him

"No! Yugi!"

"That's enough Skye."

"Huh? What Kyero?"

"What the heck?"

"Now thanks to Yugi I finally have my ture power back."

"But how?"

"I knew that you were the one that casted the spell one me controling my actions. But thanks to Yugi I'm now free and I have all the powers of the Red Dragon."

"What?!"

"And now that I have control of the Dragon You will lose and the Master _will _not be revived."

"You're too late. The Master has already been reborn."

"No!"

"Now What Yugi?"

"You die."

-CHAPTER ONE-

-END-


End file.
